volanilfandomcom-20200215-history
Kind Rock
Region: Kind Rock, others lmao Summary Kind Rock is a town that keeps to itself. The people there are nice and tend to be generous, but they subsist on their own and don't generate a lot of trade. Climate & Geography Halfway up the mountains, Kind Rock tends to get chilly. There isn't a lot of rainfall, so the town's water comes chiefly from a nearby lake made of snow runoff from higher up the mountain. There is a hot spring north of the town, used chiefly for bathing. Natural Resources There's enough farmland around to feed the townspeople, enough wood and stone to furnish their homes. There isn't a lot unique to the town that would mark it as an unusual trade spot. Foundation & Culture Kind Rock was named after its founder, a Tabaxi immigrant who wanted to get away from the harshness of life and set up an oasis of generous hearts and mild manners in a tucked-away corner of the world. After her passing and subsequent generations, the town has become a basket of passion, love, acceptance, and a quiet yet fierce sense of loyalty. Unique Traits The people of Kind Rock have very few possessions on a personal scale, and they carry these around with them everywhere. There are plenty of houses and buildings, nearly all of them dedicated to some purpose or another, and the beds inside are for whoever has decided to sleep there. Many of the townspeople sleep with one another, but they tend to stay away from newcomers unless actively hit on. Food/Entertainment The fare in Kind Rock is fairly (har har) average for a similar climate. Local dish favorites include fruits and nectars, where possible, and some of the trees are tapped for sweet syrup. When available, the locals will put syrup on everything. Disposition to Outsiders The people are, on average, open and accepting to all manner of people, and not easy to upset or make angry. They tend to leave travelers alone because they tend to make people uncomfortable with their frank openness, but small talk (and talk in general) is welcome between almost any locals. Religion All religions are tolerated in Kind Rock, but most of the locals leave offerings for the Catlord who the founder had worshipped. As a result, predatory cats in the area will not attack Kind Rock locals or their friends. Government Most things that happen within the town are disputed as a group without need for arbitration. When arbitration is needed, it typically happens by mass vote of some kind. Politics The Vallor of Kind Rock a stable and contemptuous female Half-Orc who is chiefly motivated by creation (to build or make new, such as art, culture, invention, design,etc.). Gryffindor/Slytherin, likes riddles, and has a habit of exaggerating; 64 inches (5.33 feet) tall, with green-blue skin, black braided hair, and hazel eyes. was chosen by mass vote, but she doesn't have any powers within the town. Crime & Justice Punishments vary widely depending on the crime, from mass disappointment to eviction from the town. For confusing cases or ones that might call for execution, the guilty party is typically abandoned in the territory of the sabre-tooth cat that lives in the snow several miles above the town. Innocent parties are spared by the cat and guilty parties are eaten. Kind Rock prefers to avoid this method of punishment. Commerce & Trade The town has no real export, but many people there like to create things. They trade or sell objects among themselves and to travelers. The founder Kind Rock herself didn't like money, but some things are not easily abolished. .